Precious
by lexie2
Summary: Lex's shock treatment at Belle Reve has robbed him of a lot more than the knowledge that could send Lionel to prison for life.The key to his happiness lies buried somewhere in his mind and only one person can help him find it. FOR THE ROMANTIC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all the characters - with the exception of Julie and a minor female character I won't mention for reasons you'll find out at the end of the story- belong to their rightful owners. I'm just making use of them for entertaintment purposes. No infringement's intended.

Short Summary: Lex's shock treatment at Belle Reve has robbed him of a lot more than the knowledge that could send Lionel to prison for life. What would happen if the key to his happiness lay buried somewhere in his mind and only one person in the whole world could help him find it ?

Note: I had posted this story before but I realised that most visitors to the page prefer reading one chapter at a time. I think it´d be a pity for it to pass unnoticed so I´ve broken it up into several chapters.

This isn't a Lexana story but if you're a romantic at heart I advise you to read it. I promise it won't disappoint you. PLEASE, REVIEW !!!

" **_PRECIOUS "_**

METROPOLIS 2004

LUTHORCORP-Monday 1st

It was ten to five on a Monday afternoon and the working day was close to an end for most of the personnel at Luthorcorp. On the top floor, Lex Luthor's assistant was preparing a fresh pot of hot coffee for her boss since he was planning on keeping long hours once again. Lionel's first-born was reading a confidential file, containing vital information on a small pharmaceutical lab he was considering to acquire, when Jennifer knocked at his door carrying a handful of documents and letters for him to sign.

Sensing the young woman's discomfiture, Lex put the cap back on his Mont Blanc and raising his head to meet her eyes, queried: " What's on your mind, Jennifer ? "

" Aah... A quarter of an hour ago a courier delivered a parcel ... "

" And ? " asked Lex gesturing with his hand for her to continue. "Why haven't you brought it in along with the correspondence ? "

" Well... It's from Interflora, sir, and has no return address. "

" Interflora, you said ? Has it got a card ? "

" No, sir. "

" Maybe they're from your not-so-secret admirer, Jennifer. "

" Oh, no, sir. Jeremy knows better than to send me flowers at work ! "

" I'm not an ogre, Jennifer. Tell Jeremy he can send you a daily bouquet if he pleases, provided he doesn't turn my office into a florist's. "

" Thank you, sir. But, you see, the delivery boy made it clear the parcel was for you. In fact, he asked me more than once if this was your private office and if I was Jennifer, your personal assistant. He said he needed to be certain. "

" He said that, didn't he ? Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything. It isn't written anywhere that a man can't get flowers, is it ? "

" No, I guess not. "

Jennifer went for the gift-wrapped parcel and the coffee, set them on his desk and saw herself out. Lex poured himself a cup and looked at the purple-wrapped gift, wondering which of his many female admirers had decided on a such an unusual present. He tore the paper and revealed a beautiful bunch of white cape jasmines and a note penned in a very femenine handwriting that said: Do you remember ? You said they were favourite too.

Lex picked up one of the flowers, closed his eyes and smelled its sweet perfume. A sudden flashback, like the ones he had been experiencing of late, caught him unawares. A conservatory and, amidst the colourful flowers, the elegant back of an ethereal young woman. Her long chestnut hair coming down almost to her waist. _Its Latin name's Gardenia jasminoides, cape jasmine. It was my mother's favourite too._ The young woman started to turn round and, when he thought he could see her face, the image faded.

His admission to Belle Reve and the shock treatment had left a great void in his memory- his father had seen to that. He had been robbed blind; he could read it in Chloe's eyes and most of all on Clark's face and his transparent efforts to keep him from digging into the days previous to his breakdown- his best friend had never been good at lying. It was because of that funny feeling that something extraordinarily meaningful in his life had been erased that he started frequenting Dr Garner at Summerholt Neurological Institute.

His weekly visits had been enlightening and they had unlocked several memories- one particularly painful, the truth about his little brother Julian's death. Still, the flashes he had been having at different times of day, when he was not submerged in the tank, made him realise there were gaps in his mind which had nothing to do with guilt or pain. He picked up the phone, dialled and waited for Dr Garner to answer the call. " Dr ? I'm coming again tomorrow... I remember what you said last time but I just have to know. "

METROPOLIS 2003

A CAFÉ

_Every week day at exactly nine-oh-five in the morning the door of the little café opposite Luthorcorp Plaza would open, and an ethereal girl with long chestnut hair would enter carrying a violin case in her right hand. It was a morning ritual he had get used to, and one of the reasons he preferred to have his first morning cup there, instead of having it served by his assistant on the top floor of Luthorcorp._

_The demured girl had called his attention the first time she stepped into the café some three months before. She would sit at her favourite table- the second from the entrance, next to the window- from which she could look dreamily at the trees and the flowers across the street, while sipping her cappuccino and nibbing at her freshly baked croissant. More often than not her hair would turn fiery with the sun when she bent her head down to write on music paper the tunes that always seemed to be on her mind. It was clear to the stylish young man that music was her life and that she was unaware of the looks of masculine appreciation that she provoked._

_The ritual often came to an end at about twenty to ten when she would put her things away in her hold-all, pick up her instrument and cover her head with a straw hat before venturing to the street and getting lost amidst the throngs rushing to and fro._

METROPOLIS 2004

SUMMERHOLT NEUROLOGICAL INSTITUTE-Tuesday 2nd

" That'll be more than enough for this session, Lex. "

" Just two minutes more. I need to see a face, Dr. "

" Maybe next time. Take it or leave it, Lex, I can't risk it. "

Albeit reluctantly, Lex complied with Dr Garner and set an appointment for the following day. That night, however, the scene the flower had evoked turned up in his dreams but now he could make out her face. He was almost convinced then that the girl at the conservatory and the one at the café were one and the same.

_What do you think of the story so far ? _


	2. Chapter 2

LUTHORCORP-Wednesday 3rd-Morning

After a restless night, Lex got up early and drove his silver Porsche to Metropolis at a breakneck pace. He arrived at his office earlier than Jennifer and jumped off his swivel chair when he heard her knock at his door announcing the morning mail.

" Here are the reports you asked for yesterday, Mr Luthor. There are a couple of letters for you to sign and there's an envelope addressed to you marked Private. "

" Thank you, Jennifer. Would you pour me a cup of strong coffee with two sugars, please ? "

"Certainly, sir. "

"And, Jennifer ? "

" Yes ? "

" Don't transfer any calls. Make a note of any urgent messages. Say I'm in a meeting and can't be disturbed. "

He sat at his desk and, taking the paper knife, fingered the envelope to guess at its contents. There was no return address again but his name was written in the same femenine handwriting. He slit it open, took the contents out and unfolded the paper. It was sheet music with an inscription at the top: " **Precious. First Movement-The Night I Played for You "** His eyes scanned the music and he started to hear the melancholy tune being played by a sublime violin. He set down his cup of coffee on the saucer, spilling half of its contents on the blotter and got up to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He picked up the sheet again and finished reading the music. He couldn't remember feeling that moved in his life.

SUMMERHOLT NEUROLOGICAL INSTITUTE-Wednesday 3rd-Afternoon

" Make it five minutes this time, Dr Garner. Remember who's funding your research. "

" You're the boss, Lex. But these sessions must come to an end pretty soon unless you want to give that imprisoned father of yours the pleasure of ending up a vegetable. "

" We'll stop as soon as I get the answers I'm looking for. "

" I hope, for your sake and my licence, you'll get them this time. "

METROPOLIS 2003

MORGAN EDGE'S RESIDENCE

_Lex had hired the services of the best private detective in Metropolis to carry out a complete investigation on Lionel's adolescence, his friends and early associates back in Suicide Slums. The PI had provided him with a very interesting dossier on Edge and the information pointed at his being a possible conspirator in the killing of Lex's grandparents. For this reason, Lex approached Edge with a business proposition that knew would interest him and started plotting to get from him what he needed to bring Lionel down. A big window of opportunity presented itself when Lex was invited to a dinner party at Morgan Edge's residence. _

_The mansion was already packed with some of the richest names in the city when Lex walked through the front door. On seeing Lionel's son, Edge made excuses and left the group he was entertaining to come and shake hands._

" _I'm glad you could make it, Lex. I'm really interested in your proposal, by the way. " _

" _I knew you would, Mr Edge. "_

" _Call me, Morgan, Lex. "_

" _I'd rather stick to formalities if you don't mind, Mr Edge. We aren't on such intimate terms yet. Although, I hope we'll be able to do business together. "_

" _Suit yourself, Lex. I've already been told you were a tough nut to crack. But, come, please. I'll show you around, we'll talk about business some other time. "_

_Lex found the ambience as false and pretencious as could be expected from the nouveaux riches and began to think he wouldn't get anything that night except a splitting headache. He tried to make the party more bearable resorting to Edge's excellent bourbon- booze being the only remedy that seemed to work lately when it came to numb the bitterness he felt towards his father. He was about to ask the barman to pour him another drink when he spotted her standing in a corner ready to escape. _

" _Another bourbon, sir ? " asked the barman._

" _No, thanks. I think I've drunk enough for one night, " responded Lex, making his way to the conservatory door through which he had seen the girl slip away._

_Edge might lack breeding but he had very good taste in drinks and kept the best conservatory he'd seen since Lillian's, and Lex's mother had been more an expert gardener. There were hundreds of specimens, some so exotic he had only seen them in books, but the most alluring of them all was standing in the middle of the room with her back to him. He came closer to her and noticed she was studying a white cape jasmine._

" _Its Latin name's Gardenia jasminoides, cape jasmine. It was my mother's favourite too. "_

_On hearing his voice, the girl turned around slowly and Lex got lost in the depths of her chocolate eyes. Stunned, he recognised in her the girl from the litttle café across Luthorcorp Plaza._

" _This is a pleasant surprise.I'd have never dreamt of finding you here. Let me introduce myself, Miss ... "_

" _I know who you are, Mr Luthor, " she said in a low musical voice._

" _It seems you've met my sister's daughter Julie, Lex, " interrupted Edge._

" _Your sister must be an exquisite lady, Edge, " answered Lex, looking at a blushing Julie all the time._

" _She certainly was. "_

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know she was dead. "_

" _She passed away when Julie was ten and my niece's been living with me since then. Now, honey, as much as you'd like to stay hidden in here you must remember your promise. They're waiting for you. "_

" _Uncle, I said I'd think about it but... "_

" _You owe it to me. Show me what you're really made of. "_

_Lex felt like knocking Edge down for talking to her in such terms but he needed him to carry out his plan. He saw Julie collect herself and reenter the house walking in front of them. Morgan clapped his hands and asked his guests to sit down and enjoy Julie's recital. Meanwhile, Lex chose to stand at the back of the room from where he had a clear view of the platform and the violinist._

_Julie tuned up the instrument and, after raising her eyes to Lex, started to play a haunting melody that brought instant tears to his eyes. All the while, the girl kept her eyes locked on his as if there were nobody else in the room. However, the spell was suddenly broken by the vicious comments of a couple of hags. " She could have played something a little bit less depressing, couldn't she ?" " No wonder she's still alone. " " I've heard Morgan doesn't know what to do with her."_

_Julie stopped in the middle of her performance and stormed out of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks._

" _You can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear, Mr Edge. You should choose your friends better. "_

" _They aren't my friends, Lex, you should know better than that. "_

" _I realise you wanted to show off but you've done your niece a great disservice. Don't bother to show me the door. I know my way out. "_

" _Will we still do business together ? "_

" _We'll definitely stick to business, Edge. Goodnight. "_

**What are your impressions on this chapter ? Remember that getting feedback will speed up the frequency of my updates. Don´t hesitate to leave your review. I thrive on them. **


	3. Chapter 3

METROPOLIS 2004

Wednesday 3rd was the last time Lex set foot in Summerholt for Dr Garner assured him there was no guarantee he'd survive another session. " You'll have to trust your mind, Lex. Give it time and those memories will come back. You already have things to start off. I can't do anything else for you. "

Lex sincerely hoped Dr Garner was right since he was now sure that Julie had been someone very special in his life. He'd have to have faith in her and his instincts for he was convinced that what they had was definitely precious.

His journey to Smallville was uneventful to say the least. The road was so deserted and the session had left him so exhausted he almost fell asleep behind the wheel. Afraid of ending up in a ditch or worse, Lex pulled up and switched off the engine. It was at that moment that a new flash from the past intruded.

METROPOLIS 2003

MORGAN EDGE'S RESIDENCE

_Lex collected his overcoat and silk scarf on his way to the front door wondering if Julie had found refuge in her bedroom upstairs or had simply chosen to get some fresh air outside. His question was answered as soon as the butler opened the door for him to get out. The girl was sitting on a swing that hung from an old oak tree._

_Lex walked across the lawn and made the car keys jingle in his pocket to make his presence known._

" _Put this on, Julie, " said Lex, taking off his overcoat and placing it on her shoulders. " It's a beautiful dress but it isn't warm enough for this weather."_

" _Thanks, "she answered, wrapping the garment around her delicate frame and inconspicuously smelling the masculine fragrance of his perfume._

" _Are you OK ? " he asked concerned._

" _I will be, thanks. "_

" _It was an exquisite piece and a sublime performance. "_

" _It's a work in progress. "_

" _I imagined it was yours, " he said with a warm smile. " I wouldn't like to sound unfeeling, Julie, but why did you decide to play something so personal tonight of all nights ? "_

" _I felt someone was aching and trying to hide it. I thought I could help that person by channeling his anguish through my music. Feelings shouldn't be bottled up if you don't want them to consume you, Lex. Whatever is eating you, it's not worth it. "_

" _Am I that transparent ? "_

" _You are to me. I sensed you were suffering three months ago when I started writing the first movement. "_

" _Will there be a second ? "_

" _I have faith. I told you before it's a work in progress. "_

" _Do you think it'll be different from the first ? "_

" _That's up to you, Lex. "_


	4. Chapter 4

METROPOLIS 2004-Friday12th- Morning

Lex was getting impatient. There had been no flashbacks and no news from Julie for eight days. He thought of hiring a PI to trace her but decided otherwise- he trusted no one. Although Lionel was in prison, he could still have a few tricks up his sleeve and Lex wasn't willing to run the risk of losing Julie for ever.

Lex arrived at his office later than usual due to a traffic jam downtown. Jennifer was already working on her word-processor preparing the files to be distributed at the board meeting that afternoon.

" Good morning, Jennifer. Any news ? "

" Good morning, Mr Luthor. Miss Lang called. She said she'd appreciate if you could drop by The Talon today. "

" Did she say what it was about ? "

" Something about the coffee supplier, sir. "

" Right. I'll see to it. Is there anyhting for me to sign ? "

" Not yet. I've left the mail on your desk. Will you need me, sir ? "

" Don't worry, Jennifer. I see you've got your hands full. I can do without you this morning, " he said closing the door behind him.

He took off his jacket, hung it on a peg and let his eyes stray to his desk where the mail was in a neat pile. Would there be another letter from Julie this time ? He shuffled through the correspondence and came across a lilac envelope addressed to Alexander Joseph Luthor. He put the rest of the post aside and took the envelope that smelled vaguely of jasmine. He brought it to his nose and smelled the perfume with his eyes closed, eager to stir up any dormant memories.

" _Are you sure this is what you want ? " _Lex remembered asking.

" _I've been sure since the first time I saw you, " said a femenine voice._

" _Then, before we go any further, there's something that must be done. "_

Lex opened his eyes and stretched out his hand to take the paper knife. He made a clean cut and took the contents out of the envelope. He had been right in his assumptions; it was sheet music again. Her neat handwriting read: You once asked me if there would be a second movement-

" **Precious- Second Movement- The Night you Played for Me**. "

There had been a second movement and it had been sweet if the music wasn't lying- and he knew in his heart that it wasn't. Julie couldn't be that twisted-she wasn't a Luthor. Lex felt the tears gathering in his eyes. He'd never be able to forgive Lionel for this. He had found happiness with someone so unlike Helen and all those two-faced women that had used him and ultimately betrayed him. The tears started to smudge the paper.

" _You're crying. Have I hurt you ? "asked Lex, kissing away her tears._

" _No. It's just that I never thought it'd this sweet, " said Julie with a smile._

Lex stood up and looked out of the window to the little café across the street. There had been too many inconsequential one-night stands in his life not to recognise the real thing when he saw it. Julie wasn't a girl to toy with, and he knew himself well enough to guess he wouldn't have gone beyond kisses without a formal commitment. The question remained: how had they pulled it off without alerting his father ?

SMALLVILLE 2004-Friday 12th- Evening

THE TALON

It had been a busy day at the café and Lana was refilling the sugar pots and wiping the tables when Lex arrived.

" Hello, stranger, " said Lana when she saw who had come through the door. " I was starting to think you'd stood me up. "

" I'm sorry, Lana. I've got a lot on my mind. "

" Is everything all right ? "

" Nothing that a good cup of coffee couldn't solve. "

" You look exhausted, Lex. Why don't you sit down ? Let me lock the front door and I'll pour us two cups. "

" Jennifer told me you've been having problems with the coffee supplier. "

" Yes, that's right. But, you know, I think they've come to and end. I threatened him to buy from his competitor at a better price and he turned up this afternoon with a business proposition. "

" He did, did he ? "

" Having a Luthor as a partner must be rubbing off on me, " she said smiling while placing a cup of strong black coffee with two sugars in front of him.

" What's that you're wearing round your neck, Lana ? I've never seen it before. "

"Oh, it's a present from Clark to go along with something I found. You know, last week I was rummaging through a chest Nell left behind when I came across my parents' ... , " started to say Lana when, suddenly, Lex was struck by a flashback.

METROPOLIS 2003

" _What's that you're wearing round your neck, Julie ? "_

" _It's a chain I found at the antiques fair. I bought it with my savings. "_

" _You don't need to explain how you spend your money, darling. It called my attention, that's all. "_

"_I thought it was perfect to keep them together, close to my heart. "_

" _I should have thought of it myself. You seem to be always one step ahead of me, " he said placing a kiss on her lips. " I promise everything'll be over soon. "_

SMALLVILLE 2004-Friday 12th-Evening

THE TALON

" Lex ? Lex ? Are you all right ? " asked a concerned Lana.

" What ? " responded a disoriented Lex.

" I was talking about my chain and explaining what I found in Nell's chest when you kind of blacked out... "

" I'm sorry, Lana. Your story triggered some distant memory, that's all. "

" Clark told me you were frequenting Dr Garner again. "

" How did he find out ? "

" I don't know, Lex. He's just a worried friend, I guess, like we all are. "

" Tell him he can put his mind at rest. I discontinued the treatment a few days ago. "

"Hasn't the procedure got dangerous side-effects ? "

" I still have the occasional flashback but it's nothing I can't handle. "

" Talking about flashbacks. Our conversation's reminded me of something. A courier dropped by this morning with a package for you. Let me go for it. "

Lex stayed sitting at the table, toying with the spoon and empty coffee cup to keep his hands busy while Lana was looking for the parcel.

" Here you are, Lex. It looks like a present if you asked me. "

" I've been getting a lot recently. "

"It was high time someone gave you something for a change. "

" Thank you for the thought. "

" You're welcome. Well... I'll go and check the gas mains tap and the back door. "

" Stay, Lana. "

" Wouldn't you like some privacy to unwrap the gift ? "

" I'd rather have a friend when I open it if it is what I think it is. "

Lex tore the paper and revealed a velvet case. He flipped it open and looked inside. He had been right all along. " With love from LJL to JAL " said the engraving inside the gold band.

" Lex, there's also a card, " said Lana, handing a small envelope over to him.

" COME BACK TO ME " it read.

METROPOLIS 2003

_Lex was so close_ _to nailing Lionel he could rarely rest in his sleep, and that night was no exception. Julie had sensed his restlessness when he was awake- she could read his moods like an open book- and had talked him into staying the night with her._

_It was about three o'clock in the morning when Julie was suddenly awakened by Lex's screams. She sat up in bed to find him covered in sweat, screaming his little brother Julian's name. She wrapped her arms around him and, murmuring endearments in his left ear, managed to soothe him._

" _Julie ? " said Lex coming out of his trance._

" _I'm right here, love. "_

" _I'm not sure I'll be able to protect you if you stay here any longer. "_

" _I don't want to leave. "_

" _We've got no choice. Remember what we've talked about ? You'll be safe there. We just have to make a call and they'll welcome you with open arms. "_

" _Will you come back for me ? " she asked clasping the wedding rings that were dangling from her gold chain._

" _You know I will. "_

SMALLVILLE 2004-Saturday 13th- Early afternoon

LUTHOR MANSION

Lex was sitting at the piano playing Julie's Second Movement, which he had committed to memory after spending a sleepless night going over the chords, when he felt he wasn't alone in the study. He stopped abruptly and, stretching his left hand, stashed away the open velvet case that lay on the piano.

" I'm sorry, Lex. It wasn't my intention to trespass but the door was wide open, " said an apologetic Martha Kent.

" Mrs Kent, come in. There's no need to apologise. Yours is a welcome interruption- I was too wrought up. Please, sit down."

" I never heard you play before, you do it wonderfully. "

" My mother was the gifted musician. I'm a mere player not a true performer. "

" I don't know about that but there was a lot of sentiment in that piece. "

" The composer's the one you should be praising, I've just played what was on the sheet music. "

" Lex, why are you always trying to underplay your achievements ? I agree the composer's truly gifted but there was a lot of you in that composition. "

" Mr Kent wouldn't agree with you. "

" That's because the Kents can be blindly stubborn. Your performance was passionate and sweet. No matter how hard you try, Lex, that cool facade of yours can't hide what's inside. "

" Do you believe there's still a Luthor that can be saved ? "

" You know there is and, if I'm not mistaken, you've already found out the way to save him. "

" I think my mind's been under a lot of strain recently and I'm done with riddles, Mrs Kent. "

" You couldn't have chosen better, Lex. Julie's the kind of girl I'd love to see Clark married to one day. "

" You know her ? "

" I do. I met her a year ago when I visited St Agnes' to see an old friend from university. "

" St Agnes' ? "

" Yes, the convent. My friend's now the Mother Superior and ... "

" Julie's at a convent ? Has she ... has she taken the veil ? "

" No, Lex ! The nuns have given her sanctuary. You don't remember that part, do you, sweetie ? "

" How long have you known about us ? "

" For almost a year but... "

" For almost a year ! Why did you do it ? Why did you keep me in the dark ? "

" It wasn't a decision I took on my own, Lex. Julie was starting to despair when she had no news from you and it wasn't until I paid my visit and talked with her that she learnt what Lionel had done to you. Once you were discharged from Belle Reve you were so fragile we both feared a fatal relapse. Julie was terrified of what Lionel might do and so was I."

" Is she... is she OK ? "

" She's blooming, Lex, but she wants her husband back. "

" I didn't remember, Martha. How could I have forgotten someone like her ? " asked Lex with misty eyes.

" You've never forgotten her, Lex. No amount of correspondence would have helped if you hadn't kept her safe somewhere in your mind ... She gave me something for you some time ago. I've kept it under lock and key for the last three months. I guess it's time for you to have it."

ST AGNES' 2004

_Dearest Lex,_

_The fact that you're reading this means you've already remembered who I am. Please, don't judge the bearer of this letter harshly; she's a wonderful person- the kind of mum I hope I'll be._

_There are so many things I'd like to tell you. My staying at St Agnes' has been filled with so many special moments I'd have loved to share with you. I feel guilty in part for having deprived you of such precious memories but I trust you' ll understand why I had to keep you in the dark this long._

_Now that your father's out of our lives I think the time has come for us to be together again. Please, hurry back. I'm dying to show you the Third Movement-it's so beautiful ! Maybe I'm biased but I think it's the best we've composed so far._

_For ever yours,_

_Julie._

SMALLVILLE 2004- Saturday 13th - Early afternoon

Julie's letter had left Lex shaky and confused. He was eager to discover the last piece of the puzzle before the weekend was over, but that would mean driving all night to get to St Agnes' first thing in the morning- and he didn't trust his reflexes, not with so much on his mind.

Martha had been a marvellous friend and confidante to the woman he loved and hadn't betrayed their secret, so he turned to her for help.

" Mrs Kent, could I ask another favour of you ? "

" Tell me. What can I do ? "

" Would you drive me to St Agnes' ? "

ST AGNES' 2004-Sunday 14th-Morning

Martha was a careful driver and, as much as Lex would have liked her to step on the gas, he valued her for getting them to St Agnes' in one piece. They arrived soon after Mass and were welcomed by Mother Superior herself.

" Martha ! What brings you to St Agnes' on a Sunday ? "asked a surprised Mother Superior.

" I've brought someone along. This is Julie's Alexander. "

" How do you do. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alexander. "

" How do you do, Mother. I can't thank you enough for what you've done. "

" Our Lord's put us here to serve. It's been a pleasure to be of assistance. Julie's in the garden. Let me show you the way. "

" Are you coming, Mrs Kent ? "asked Lex imploringly.

" If that's what you want, Lex. I wouldn't like to intrude on such an intimate occasion. "

" My father'd lecture me if he heard me say this- we Luthors aren't supposed to show we're mortals like the rest of mankind- but I'm scared, Martha. "

" You shouldn't be, sweetie.Something wonderful's waiting out there for you. Go and take it and never let it go. "

Lex walked amidst the colourful flowers until he spotted Julie's graceful back. She was wearing her beautiful long chestnut hair down just as he loved it and seemed to be in a world of her own.

" Julie ? " called Lex quietly.

"You've kept your promise, " he heard her say.

The young woman turned round softly and Lex got lost in her warm chocolate eyes.A couple of minutes elapsed, and neither of them uttered a word, until a subtle movement called Lex's attention.

" I told you in my letter I thought the third was the best movement we've ever composed. "

" She's got your eyes, "said Lex in a strangled voice.

" And she's got your beautiful smile, " said she.

" Do you think there'll be a fourth movement, Julie ? "

" I have faith in you, Lex. "

" Mrs Kent was right. I think there's still a Luthor that can be saved. "

THE END


End file.
